Naraku
Fighting me can get you places, like a nice shallow grave.- Naraku Naraku was the former Ta Metru law enforcer and current member of The Fallen Six. Story The Ta Metru Enforcers And The Great Cataclysm Before the events of The Toa Metru occured, Ta Metru was a corrupted, crime stricken city until The Ta Metru Enforcers showed up. Over the course of decades, they finally got Ta Metru back to it's old, crime free form. The Enforcer most people knew was their leader Naraku. Naraku's past is shrouded in mystery and the most important thing his people remember him for was his vampiric side. Naraku has a mask on his back that used it's powers to constrained Naraku's vampirism . But when the mask is removed, Naraku goes into his vampire state. Naraku is best known for killing an entire makuta battalion with this power. The Enforcers had a great legacy until it all took a turn for the worst on the day of The Great Cataclysm. Ta Metru, being the industrial city it is, it was bound to have builings and foundations being uprooted and shrapnel flying everywhere. The Enforcers almost escaped the city unharmed until a massive citadel crushed Naraku's team. The very sight made Naraku lose his mind. Insanity And The Fallen Six After the incident, Naraku wandered Metru Nui in a haze, having no clue what to do until Iruka found him and brought him to the base. It was incredibly hard work but Iruka snapped Naraku back into sanity, unaware that Naraku is still a bit insane. Iruka then asked Naraku if he wanted to join The Fallen Six. Naraku accepted the offer and joined. In Recent Years Naraku now serves as The Fallen Six's hitman and enforcer. Naraku can still work for his team but still has alot of pent up hatred and insanity inside of himself waiting to burst forth. A New Side Just recently, Naraku finally supressed his insanity and fear through meditation but faced a new problem in the process. All of his supressed emotions and flaws formed into his split personality named Kigikenhakkyou or Kigi for short The only way to tell Naraku from his split are they're eye colors. Naraku has orange eyes as Kigi has light blue eyes. Kigi's voice is also lighterin tone with a Russian accent. Weapons, Abilities, and Personality Naraku's weapons, The Infernal Twin Swords, are literally part of his body. He can sprout them at will. He wears The Kanohi Pourrir, causing hallucinations to his opponents. His elemental controls are Fire, Shadow & Mind Control. Naraku has a mask attached to his back that keeps his powers under control. If it is removed for a prolonged time, Naraku transforms into a true vampire with a insanley large power level. Naraku is also suprisingly strong and is very physically fit for a Toa. He has a split named Kigikenhakkyou that comes out randomly. Naraku also has a mastery of CQC (Close Quarters Combat). Naraku has a demon skull strapped to his shoulder. Quotes ''How I love the sweet sight of blood.- Naraku, after killing an unknown Toa Team with Ghost '' ''What a fickle mess Naraku is. Without me, his mind would be free to collapse.-Kigikenhakkyou ''